There are many patent showing devices for cleaning the bucket of excavating machines. Most, however, show devices mounted inside the bucket, which exposes them to damage during digging operations. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,858, issued Mar. 4, 1924, to Krupp and U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,015, issued June 28, 1977, to Hemphill, show devices which are mounted on the distal segment of the articulated boom. This also exposes them to damage during digging operations, and it is necessary to shorten the digging stroke in order to avoid crowding the cleaning device into the leading bank of dirt while digging.